Jake's girlfriend part 5
by fontanisia
Summary: this is very sad to all twilight fans.


Jakes pov

I lay on the floor, screaming like a dying cat on spin wash. Fire was bleeding into my lungs and on my neck. "Arrrrgghhhhhh!!!!!" why couldn't I just die? The fire was burning away at my flesh. "Bella? Dad? Sam? Somebody!!" I screamed for someone to come. But the fire kept burning. I was beginning to think it was impossible to see or hear me. The fire started from my neck and went down to my toes. A new pain started in my chest, I felt my heart slowing dramatically. It was getting quite dark now. I couldn't tell if it was my eyes or if there were thick clouds coating the skies. My eyes grew warm and misty.

**Edwards pov**

**I ran towards the rez. I stopped automatically at the treaty line. I felt stupid. But I suddenly had a picture in my head. I was looking down at Bella scrunched up into a ball on the floor of my living room. Though none of us were living. Bella screamed out for Jacob. And Alice's hands spread out in front of the picture. I was in Alice's mind. Alice stroked Bella's head, and then Sam knelt down to Bella. "Edwards gone to help Jake, Bella" he said in his deep voice. I soon realised I was just standing at the treaty line. What if it was a trap? Bella screamed out "Please Edward, get to Jacob's" I carried on running **

**Bella's pov**

**I sat o the couch trying not to break down onto the floor. Alice was talking to Sam about my safety no doubt. I remembered when I was bitten. How it felt, the pain. I heard Edward as if I was dead. I thought I was dead. I imagined little Jacob in that pain. Well he's bigger than me but he'll always be my little Jake. I was crushed by the picture in my mind and hung my head in my hands. "This is all my fault," I whimpered. Alice was sitting by me in a nano second. "no it's not Bella" she announced calmly. I stood up "YES IT IS ALICE! WHY CAN'T YOU GET THAT INTO YOUR HEAD?! YOU AND EDWARD ARE ALWAYS TRYING TO SAY THAT IT'S NEVER MY FUALT!" I screamed at her, the guilt started to flow through me. I collapsed onto the couch again and cried. I was becoming a monster, but nothing like I wanted to be.**

**Edwards pov**

**I was almost at Jacob's house. How I knew where it was I'm not sure. I heard piercing screams coming from the east and I guessed they were Jacob's. I ran towards the crime scene. Something waved over me, like I didn't want to do this. I could smell dog and it made my nose sting painfully. I had to go on. For Bella, I told myself. I saw Jacob lying on the floor screaming "let me out!" he was so pale and his smell was fading, his transformation was happening far too quickly. "ah Edward, you made it to the party" I turned and saw Victoria's red flames waving in the air. Her eyes were unusually red, as if they'd been bleeding. "Victoria!" I hissed at her I went to slam her down but she caught my foot. I fell down next to Jacob. He was so pale, almost my colour. I felt something, so deep down. Not like the love I have for Bella but a part of me was so, Sad and angry to see him like this. Jacob let out what seemed to be a final scream and his deep brown eyes turned a bloody red. "Jacob, No!" I yelled as I threw myself at Victoria. I felt myself rip apart. I screamed so hard I'm sure my lungs flew out my chest. Victoria lit a fire and dragged me towards it.**

**Jakes pov**

**I felt better than ever now but I was so thirsty, I remembered that Bella had told me that she smells great to Vampires. "Victoria, Love" I called to her. She had made me to be her new mate. "I planned to get Bella but he will do. For now" I pressed my bloodthirsty lips against hers. Her tongue gasped and explored my new mouth. She had so cleverly invaded Edward's mind with fake thoughts. I pulled away "now Bella's house" we ran hand in hand. I looked into her eyes and saw a little girl deep within her. I stopped us "I thought I'd never imprint but, this is the best thing that's ever happened to me" she smiled flashing her perfect teeth. We ran to Bella's. **

**Bella's pov**

**I sat there wondering if Edward and Jacob were ok. I saw Edward at the door. "Edward!" I ran and wrapped my arms around his muscled figure. He was a lot taller than I remembered. Alice pulled me away and something bit into my hand. AGAIN. I fell to the ground. **

"**OW! That hurt! Ed-" I was cut off as I saw the stoney cold body was, Jacob's. "Jake?" Victoria slithered round from behind him. "He's my new mate. And I love him. And he has a taste for you also" His eyes were a bloody red. "Bella!" he fell down beside me and started weeping tears of blood. "I've fallen in love with Victoria. Edward's dead. I'm a vampire. I killed you!" I was crying too now "EDWARD'S DEAD?!" I wanted to die if I couldn't be with him. "I'm sorry Bella" He wept before pursing his lips to **

**mine. He then swapped my lips for my gushing hand. "aaahhhh!!" my throat snapped as I screamed I could feel all the blood flowing round my body to his hand. Jacob's eyes became softer. I couldn't stand seeing him like this. "Hurry up Jake" I whispered. **

**Dear God**

**I know I haven't paid you much attention but if you are real take me from this world and let Edward be I Heaven. Please. And let me in too. I don't want to live forever if I can't be with him. Why is there so much Evil? Please take me now. I drifted away without saying amen. But I tried as I have only ever prayed a few times when I was a kid. "am" "am" Amen I thought as I drifted away with the clouds. "Bella? Bella?" I opened my eyes. "Mum?" I was in my room in phoenix. "Yep! Are you ok? You were screaming. I think your hot chocolate spilled on your hand. Let me go get a towel"**


End file.
